Silence of the Hunter
by The Doctor 9
Summary: Xover with Monster hunter 3, A group of humans living on Pandora before the RDA arrives, is attacked after the RDA Leaves, this is the story of the only two survivors. By the way i teamed up with WISH TO BE AN AVATAR DRIVER for this one
1. Chapter 1

Years ago, a shuttle crashed into Pandora, the contents of that shuttle were Humans, but not just any humans, these were the Monster Hunters. Warriors who dedicated their lives to hunting down the scum of the world, however since their shuttle was damaged they could never ever leave Pandora. The strange part is that they landed on an island that was at least fifty miles off the shore of the East Ikran People of the Sea's home, the odds of them crashing into land and not into the sea was very slim, it was a miracle they survived.

However there were many problems that they encountered, first of all the Poison Air was a real problem, luckily they had special medicine that would let them remain immune to the air, however this would only last for a short period of time, however since they had plenty of that medicine to last them for years they decided to build a new village, luckily the Island was plentiful in the sources they needed to build their huts. Not only did they build a new village, but they still continued with their old way of life, they were to train their children in the Hunter ways, the training was actually more affective then they all thought.

Not only did it keep them in touch with their old traditions, but it was as if the training also solved their environmental problems too, the poisonous air all of a sudden was sweet to them, like a very rare wine that you would open on a holiday. One of the methods they used to make this possible was that they made the children take small amounts of the medicine, therefore it would be much harder to breath, eventually their lungs grew tougher, so that they would be immune to the large amount of Poison Gases. Usually after the Children turned thirteen they were sent off to live on their own into the wild for two years, very similar to how the Spartans Trained their Warriors. Not only this they were sent out into the wild without any supplies, it was a test of becoming a man.

However they would only meet that fate if they chose that destiny, some just built mines that would safely mine ore without messing up the environment. That was when they had their first encounter with the Na'vi, at first the Na'vi were surprised about the Strange People, their fear soon disappeared after the now named SAND PEOPLE, saved someone of great importance to the Ikran Clan of the east sea. Ever since then the East Ikran People and The Sand People became Great Allies, they both looked out for each other when it mattered, and when the East Clan had its Ikran, the Sand People had their own method of transportation. They were called the Rathians and the Ratholos, they were similar to the Ikran but they were much larger and were very similar to the Wavern and the Wyvern in greek and norse mythology

They were not as Large as the Last Shadow or Toruk as the people called it, but it was still an amazing creature. Usually Another part of the Sand People Trails was to tame your own Ratholos or Rathian, better known as Male and Female Wavern. However this usually happened after all the warrior and hunter trails to see if you deserved to be a part of the Sand People. All in All the Na'vi and the Sand People were great friends, well at least they were, until the Sky People Showed up.

The Sky People Destroyed everything the Na'vi held Sacred, if it was not for Jake Sully of the Omaticaya and the Jarhead Clan, everything would have been destroyed. However ever since the RDA left Pandora, their were rumors of more Sky People on Pandora, somehow and someway, one of the clans found out about the Sand People, nobody knows for sure how they found out, because the East Ikran People would never betray the Sand People.

However the Ikran People weren't there when Chaos was brought upon the People of the Sand. Since this Rouge Clan was so afraid of more death and destruction, they brought those two very things upon the Sand Village. This is the Story of the only two survivors of that massacre.

Nero, was a fifteen year old boy soon to be a man, who had just finished his hunter trails after being in the wild for two years straight, the only thing he was thinking of was seeing his family again, how he would finally be able to see their faces again, and finally a home cooked meal, after all for two years he had been living off the land, and when the food was usually edible a lot tasted terrible, it didn't help that some of the fruits were toxic, but when he saw a Prolemuris eat one of the fruits, he couldn't help but be jealous.

Finally he would be able to call his village home again, and finally some new clothes, what he was wearing now were rags he made out of giant leaves and bushes. He would be able to wear the Hunters clothing and the weapons. After all each man had to have his own weapons forged by a town blacksmith, so all this time he was living out in the forest with only a giant stick to defend himself. And for a shield he was lucky if he could peel off a piece of bark from a tree. He remembered how the Hunters shields looked in training, some of the Hardest steel shining in the sun, almost as elegant as the swords they make, which were like a piercer of heavens, as if every time you pointed it towards the sky, the lock on the gates of heaven would be cut and anyone could get in.

All these good thoughts ran through his head as he was walking back home, after all the dire horse he trained died not too long ago. But he decided not to dwell on the past, and instead focus on his future, a future that he knew was probably too good to be true, well actually it was probably still good and true, but he just liked using that line. However he realized that the line he just said, was actually true when he reached the village, or should I say what was left of the village. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was fire, ash, smoke, and destruction as far as his eyes could see. For a minute he though he was having a nightmare, but when he tried to wake himself up by hurting himself, all he felt was pain. Now like any person who just saw their village destroyed, he charged in with only one thought, where was his family!

He ran for hours not once stopping to rest or even slow down, until he found his family's hut. And what was at his Family's hut, all that was there was a burnt out shell covered in ash, however he also saw that sticking out of the ash piles, were three burnt,mangled bodies. **No**, he kept telling himself in his head, **"THIS ISN'T REAL!"** he suddenly yelled out loud in the village, but the only people that heard him were the bodies of those who had died. At least thats what he thought, because at that moment he saw a shadow spread across the ground, and the shadow pulled out a knife and seemed to aim at him, luckily he dodged the attack and saw who his attacker was. It was a Male Na'vi, _**"It Can't be the Na'vi are our Friends! Why would they attack us!" **_However the Na'vi kept attacking him, leaving behind a couple of cuts on his arms, and just when the Na'vi pushed him into the pile of ashes, and he thought he was going to die, he felt something poke him in the back.

And he turned and he saw his Fathers Sword and Shield, they were both detailed with patterns with Black and Red Colors, to both of them. Now thinking he was going to die anyway he might as well hold his Fathers Sword again, before he died. But then instead of just holding it, he pulled it out of it's sheath and lunged forward with all of his might. Suddenly there was a cry of pain, and he opened his eyes, and saw that he had stabbed the Na'vi in the chest. At first he was happy he was alive, but then he realized, that he had just killed a man, but then again, he saw the man swing his knife one more time.

And the Blade of the knife made Contact with Nero's neck, however it didn't go that deep, and it stuck out of his neck like a thorn. And as the Na'vi died, Nero fell to his Knees, now he figured the Na'vi had an easy death compared to him, after all since the knife had not gone through his neck completely, it didn't interrupt his breathing, therefore he was going to die a slow painful death of blood loss. He kept telling himself _**"Is the way it ends, I die here, without even finding out who did this, damn it! Well at least I'll be able to see my Family again." **_

And just seconds after he fell to the ground, he could have sworn he saw a pair of boots land in front of his face, as he started to fall unconscious. He felt as if he was moving through the air, he figured that was his spirit leaving this world, and heading to the Gates of Heaven.

Tough Luck.


	2. Explanation

_**This chapter is going to be short, but I am going to start to focus on this a little more, also my teammate in this story, Wish to be an Avatar Driver, gave me some ideas. So I have decided to write some more to see if I can fit anything in. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was having trouble deciding how this was going to work out.**_

_**And another thing really quick, i might be mixing in some other crossover thing s in here, sometimes by accident, other times on purpose, but I'm kind of winging it right now.**_

_**Tell me what you think, and again sorry for not updateing sooner.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nero woke up and noticed that he was now in a dark tunnel or what seemed to be a tunnel.

_**"Well, I guess I have to find the light at the end of the tunnel." **_He thought but as he was about to get up, he felt two hands push him back down.

He tried to yell at the person who had pushed him down, but he found that he was having trouble using his voice. In fact it felt like he couldn't use it at all. He then saw that there was a fire right next to him and that the light revealed a man. And he took a good look at the man, and he saw that the man had Blue Eyes with slits in the middle, he had blood red hair that seemed to be in an haircut where one of his eyes was covered. He was at least 6' 3 inches by what Nero could tell, he was also dressed in all black, with two objects stapped to his back that he couldn't identify quite yet.

**"Easy Kid! You just woke up, try taking things slowly." **He heard the man say, as he was still struggling a bit.

_**"Damn It! Why Can't I talk!" **_He was thinking as he finally started to calm down a bit.

**"Man Kid, I have to admit, your pretty brave for what you did back there." **The Man was saying as he was now pacing by the fire.

Nero was again trying to say something to the man, but for some reason he just couldn't speak any words at all.

**"Oh Yeah Kid, by the way, you are probably wondering why your having trouble speaking, well I guess you want to know why right?" **The Man said, as Nero just nodded his head, wondering what was wrong with his voice.

**"Well, You see when that Na'vi stabbed you in the neck, he damaged some of your vocal chords, so all in all, sorry but you will never be able to talk again." **All of a sudden the world came crashing down on nero.

_**"I won't be able to talk again! Oh man this sucks!" **_He thought but then the man, put a hand on his shoulder.

**"Take it easy kid, your still recovering, I may not be able to bring your voice back, but just write down what you want to say." **He said handing Nero a pen and paper.

Nero was still a little shaken that he had permanent damage done to his voice, but he grabbed the pen and paper and started to write down as fast as he could. After all, after what had just happened, who wouldn't want answers. He then passed the Pen and Paper to the man, who looked at the paper.

_**"Well First off, who the hell are you?" **_Was what Nero had written done as a question.

**"Well, First off, My name is Lucien, I was one of the Shadow Swordsman before our village was destroyed, but first what is your name?" **He said handing the pad back to Nero, and he began writing again.

_**"Nero." **_He saw what was written down on the paper and gave It back.

**"Okay Nero, well, basically we are the only survivors of the massacre that happened at our village." **He said, as he saw that Nero was writing something else down.

_**"Why did the Na'vi attack us?" **_Nero asked with a pissed off look on his face. And Lucien's face grew very grim.

**"Well to be honest, I don't know, all I know is that they weren't of the Ikran People, first off they weren't from any clan I have ever seen, and I know now they were probably renegades." **But then Nero cut him off with another question.

_**"Do you have the slightest idea, on what might have happened?" **_ Lucien just sighed and gave nero his supposed explanation.

**"Well, basically I think it had something to do with those RDA punks that came here, maybe the Na'vi were afraid we were with them, and they attacked us." **Lucien said as Nero was writing something on the notepad again.

_**"So the RDA is to blame? And now what do we do?" **_He asked while Lucien was thinking for a bit.

**"Well, first off, yes the RDA is to blame, and second off, well, as soon as your wounds are recovered, I am going to train you." **Lucien said in a casual voice.

_**"Why?" **_Was all that Nero asked him, and Lucien already had an answer.

**"Well, First off, you won't survive without more training, second you need to learn to use your weapons over there, and third, well we are the last of our kind here, and we might have to travel across the sea, to see if the Ikran people will take us." **Lucien said as he pointed to Nero's fathers weapons, that he had picked up when he brought him to the cave.

_**"So, how are you going to train me, and second how old are you?" **_Nero asked while showing him his question.

**"Well, I'm actually 17, and I will try to train you in the Shadow Sword ways, but first what class were you trying for before the massacre." **He asked as Nero was once again filling out the paper.

_**"Hunter." **_Lucein shrugged his shoulders and figured he could still teach him.

**"Okay, congratulations you are now a low rank Shadow Swordsman, or in this case, Shadow Sword Hunter."** Lucien said, as Nero went back to sleep to hopefully try to erase the memories of what had happened at his village.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With The East Ikran People**

The East Ikran people had come to visit their allies the Sand People, but when they arrived at their village. They came across an awful sight, because before them were remains of a once fruitful village, and the remains of a once great people. But the chief was shocked at what happened, and she soon yelled out to her hunters.

**"Search this place for survivors, and try to find out what happened!" **Her hunters instantly obeyed, and she walked down to survey the damage.

She had no idea what had attacked the sand people, but she knew that it had to be some sort of Na'vi tribe, because she noticed the arrows, and how there were bodies and both Sand People, and Na'vi. She had no idea, which tribe had attacked them, since none of the Na'vi had any symbols or anything showing that they were loyal to any clan. But that was what gave her a clue to what had happened.

_**"These must be all the Outcasts from the sixteen tribes! They Must have formed their own tribe and attacked the sand people...but why?" **_She asked herself, while trying to keep herself from throwing up at the carnage.

_**"There has to be at least one survivor." **_She had to admit, even though technically the Sand people were the same race as the Sky People.

The Ikran people never had any problem with the Sand People, mostly because some of their warriors were actually trained by some of the Sand People. And she had to admit, the Sand People were some of the finest warriors she had ever seen. However it seemed that they could not fight off an unexpected assault, from who knows how many Na'vi Outcasts.


	3. Lucien

**_I would like to apologize to any readers of this story since i have not updated this story in a couple of months...its just really hard for me to write chapters for this story. Especially since i got really excited for my other stories...not to mention with some of the stuff i have going on lately._**

**__****So yeah, I'm sorry i haven't gotten around to writing this...but I want to make sure i can complete this...I'm not sure if i will, but I'm going to try.**  


* * *

**Lucien's POV**

I had to admit, whoever this Nero kid was...he was sure one brave kid for managing to run into a burning village without hesitation. However by the way that kid was using those weapons, he obviously would need more training, especially since his fighting style was slightly different from his fathers fighting style. And if your wondering how I know about his father, well the answer is simple. It was kind of hard not to hear about one of the greatest hunters that our people ever had. Hell his father, Vectas was probably one of the most discussed topics in any of the shadow sword training bays.

At first I was wondering why his father didn't survive, but I'm assuming it had something to due with the surprise attack on us. After all, its not everyday a Na'vi tribe comes out and attacks you from out of the blue. To be honest though, I was used to dealing with Death, so it didn't affect me as much. Especially considering the fact that I had no family to begin with, I was taken at birth and trained to be a shadow sword from the time I could walk. And you know what? I loved my life as if was, I mean hell it wasn't that bad of a job, I mean I loved being a shadow sword. However the only problem was that all the people I trained with died in that massacre, but at least I was not the only survivor.

Still the kid was quite restless, he never seemed to want to stay still, he always claimed that he was healed, and then he would lay back down due to some wounds opening up. Still you got to admire the kids determination. I mean hell, he reminds me of me when I was that age, which was not too long ago. But then of course, I may only be seventeen, but mentally I was practically a wise old man. Not to mention a veteran of many battles. But like I said, its not like it mattered now, I guess I would have to train this Nero kid to defend himself, not to mention I would have to teach him sign language so that he wouldn't have to rely on a pad and paper all the time for communication.

And here I thought that learning the sign language used on missions was a dumb idea, who would have thought that it would have come in handy for something like this. But yeah anyway, the kid remained quiet for now, it seemed that the whole village destroyed thing finally got into his head. Now all he was doing was staring at the walls, I could tell that he was holding back tears. But he refused to let himself cry, some people may consider it heartless if you don't cry for loved ones. But sometimes it was just strength that let you cope with death. And let me tell you this, the kid was definitely not heartless, so he just had to be strong mentally.

But as for what I was doing at the moment, well I was currently hunting and scavenging for food. Since I really didn't seem to retrieve that much from the burning food storages. But either way it was a lucky break that I had chosen to set up camp next to a bunch of edible fruit plants. Not to mention that a couple of Yerik herds would always come by to eat the plants growing there for a couple of hours. So either way I was in luck.

I crouched on top of a tree so that the Yerik would not expect me, it was soon eating some plant that I couldn't identify at the time. But I knew that that was part of the yerik's diet and that it would be distracted from anything around it. So it was pretty much free game for any predator that was passing through at the time. And one of those predators just happened to be me. So I watched it for a couple of more seconds before I started to do something.

I silently pulled out my long sword as the yerik was feasting on the plants. I then started to stand up a bit from my crouching position on the branch. At first the Yerik heard me due to its advanced hearing, but it went straight back to eating the next minute. I then got into a stabbing position since I was obviously going to go and jump off and stab it from above.

And then like a lion hunting a antelope. I jumped from the branch and started my descent down, I could feel the air rushing up towards me, and then the Yerik finally decided to look up at what was falling from the tree. Oh it wasn't expecting a man dressed in black leather armor to jump out with a sword and stab it.

Then as quickly as it looked up, I had stabbed it in the heart which had killed it instantly and without any problems. And then I finished off with a prayer I had learned from the East Ikran people of the sea. Apparently they had taught us their ways as we had taught them ours, they had also gotten us hooked on their whole religion. To be honest, I never really believed in Eywa, but I figured it was better than believing in nothing at all. So I kind of had a religion, even if I didn't really think there was a higher power after what had just happened today at our village...or what was left of it.

Either way, I quickly started to carry the yerik back to the cave I had set up camp at. Luckily that Nero kid was healing due to all the healing solutions I had placed in the bandages, but I wasn't sure how long it would take him to fully recover. But I knew he had to fast, the faster he healed, the faster I could start his training.

So I soon found myself outside of the cave, and right next to the cave was a large stone covered in blood. That was the stone that I usually placed the yerik on whenever I needed to skin and gut one for food. So either way I pushed all the thoughts into the back of my head as I soon focused on skinning the yerik.


End file.
